


The Full Moon Bandits

by AllannaStone



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: College classes, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Teenage Drama, The Full Moon Bandits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Stay away from the Full Moon Bandits. That’s all Mutt hears whenever he asks about the cryptic gang that rules Boston. When he meets Thorn, the dangerous leader of the Full Moon Bandits, he finds himself falling heads over heels in love with the secretive girl.





	The Full Moon Bandits

            Marshall College, October 9th, 1954

           

            “Why did hieroglyphs develop?” Dr. Henry “Indiana” Jones II asked his class, feeling much of the confusion from his question.

           

            “The deceptively simple-looking picture writing evolved over several millennia into a sophisticated system using thousands of signs.”

           

Everyone’s heads snapped over towards the door, where a pretty girl with scarlet curls and wearing a leather jacket stood. She smiled sweetly before continuing on with her answer.

           

“First described as hieroglyphs, which meant sacred carvings, by the Greeks, they were largely used to create the ritual texts covering the walls of temples and tombs, while a form of hieroglyphic shorthand known as ‘hieratic’ was used by the literate elite. These were mainly the scribes and officials who administered the country for the king, even before Egypt emerged as the world’s first nation state in c3100 BC.”

           

            She took a deep breath and looked ready to continue with her monologue.

           

            “You must be Rosabella Swan, my newest student!” the teacher interrupted her before she could spiral out more information.

           

            “Who are you, who do you work for, and how do you know my name?” she asked suspiciously, laughter dancing in her cerulean blue eyes.

           

            Indiana chuckled along with the class before showing her to a seat up front, next to his son, Henry “Mutt” Jones III.

           

            “My son, Mutt, can help you catch up on any notes that you may need, won’t you, son?” Indiana asked, shooting his greaser son a look.

           

            Mutt only rolled his eyes and pushed his notes over for Rosabella to glance over. Shje smiled her appreciation at him before digging out a pen and notebook from her purse and quickly setting herself up for taking notes.

           

            “Now then, German archaeologists excavating the tombs of Egypt’s earliest rulers at Abydos in the late 1980s discovered some 150 small labels of bone, ivory and wood carved with simple pictograms – ‘proto-hieroglyphs’ – describing everything from bolts of linen to jars of oil, together with their quantity and place of origin. The labels, once attached to grave goods, have been dated to c3250 BC and are the earliest evidence for the way officials raised and recorded taxes in kind. They are among the most important documents in history, as the pictograms form a phonetically readable script that some claim was the earliest writing in the world – apparently predating that of the Sumerians of Mesopotamia…”

           

           

           

           

           

           


End file.
